


Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: AFL, Cats, Gen, Gym, Kitty cats, Sports, Training, aussie rules - Freeform, footy, men's football - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Isaac Smith moves from the mighty and successful Hawthorn Football Club to their biggest rivals the Geelong Football Club and has no idea what to expect.





	Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats

The gym was purring with energy when Isaac Smith stepped inside for his first weights sessions at his new club. 

He glanced around at all the different stations - the tall scratch poles in the corner to keep their nails trimmed, the treadmills with a fish dangling by a string just out of reach, and the dumbbells shaped like sardines.

"What is this place?" Isaac muttered, shocked.

Luke Dahlhaus was standing nearby doing bicep curls with a real live cat. "It's a gym," he said, simply.

"Does the cat... enjoy that?" Isaac asked, staring at the very calm tabby cat in Luke's palm.

"Mr Snugglekins loves it, don't you sweetie don't you?" Luke answered, mostly speaking to the cat.

As Isaac was standing there, Jeremy Cameron bustled past him in full fishing gear holding his rod and tackle box. "What did I miss?" Jeremy panted, "I got here as fast as I could after my morning fishing charter."

The cat in Luke's hand suddenly sprang away from Luke and darted right up to Jeremy, sniffing his hands and legs.

"Hello, puss," Jeremy said, crouching down to pat Mr Snugglekins.

Mr Snugglekins was suddenly full of energy and going crazy at the fishy smell that was coming in waves off Jeremy's clothes. Isaac was shocked at the complete turn of personality from the placid cat that was helping Luke with bicep curls.

"I left the bag with all the fish outside," Jeremy told the cat, patting his head to hopefully calm him down.

The cat did not calm down, and eventually captain coach Joel Selwood had to step in and drag Jeremy away to the showers.

Mr Snugglekins prowled around angrily in a circle before becoming tired and made his way back to Luke, who was now on one of the treadmills. The cat happily sat on the edge of the treadmill and watched.

Isaac still didn't know where to start, so he did what he usually did at Hawthorn and went to the boxing area. He found some old gloves in the corner and looked around for somewhere to punch.

Ah. There was a speed bag up high on the wall in the shape of a mouse.

Isaac walked up to the speed bag and just before his glove met the bag, he got a proper glimpse of it. This was no speed bag. It was an actual mouse that had been taxidermied and hung on the wall.

What kind of messed up football club had he got himself traded to, Isaac thought, shaking his head in horror.


End file.
